Execution
by HasNoClue
Summary: "You may have won this round, Starscream… but you have lost." "What do you mean!" "You have chosen to serve darkness, and the darkness shall fall..." Oneshot, AU, contains multiple character deaths.


**A/N: Hey all! My (limited) readerbase may recognize me as **_**PxIforever101**_** from the **_**Phineas & Ferb**_** archives. This story originated as a roleplay I did with a friend on Facebook chat. Throughout this story you will notice italicized text, those parts of the story are parts written by my friend, Summer. All of the dialog is original or near-original, but I added in some extra text to make the story less roleplay-like and more like a story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Summer own **_**Transformers: Prime**_**.**

**WARNING: Multiple character deaths below.**

Ironhide waited in his cell aboard the _Nemesis_. He had been there for hours after his capture in a recent battle. He heard the sound of a door opening, but didn't even bother to look, since he already knew who it was…

"_It's time, Ironhide," Starscream said as he walked into the room. You could almost hear the evil chuckle in his voice as he unlocked the cell,_ Ironhide could only grunt, _"Come along now!" Starscream ordered, drawing his claws and pointing them at Ironhide's spark. _Ironhide slowly rose to follow. "AGH," he cried as _Starscream sank his claws into his arm_, Energon from Ironhide's dwindling supply bled from the wound, _"Making sure you won't run…" Starscream chuckled, "Come along, no reason to wait!" he said as he walked towards the door; _Ironhide limped after him.

_Dragging Ironhide into the Execution Chamber, Starscream chained him to the wall, "This will only hurt a smidge," he said, clearly reveling in what he was about to do. He again pointed his claws at Ironhide's spark and prepared to attack. _Ironhide laughed, a beam of light glancing off of his Autobot emblem. _"There shall be no laughing!" Starscream shouted, running Ironhide through his chest, barely missing his spark. _"You may have won this round, Starscream… but you have lost." _"What do you mean!" Starscream laughed aloud, _"You have chosen to serve darkness, and the darkness shall fall." _"Never shall the darkness fall! The Darkness rises at the light's weakest hour-" _"And when the light strengthens, the darkness is forced to give way. By killing me, you will make me a martyr, and my fellow soldiers will rise up to gain vengeance!" _"HA! I'd like to see them try!"_ Ironhide shook his head slowly, "If you wish to be destroyed, so be it-" _"SHUT UP you fool!" Starscream shouted, slashing Ironhide quickly across the face._ Ironhide slumped to the floor from pain, drawing his weapon behind his back; angling it towards a power conduit, he unloaded the last of his Energon into it before dying of his injuries, "Victory… is mine…"

_Starscream kicked the dead Autobot across the room, turning from the lifeless corpse to the doorway as Megatron entered, "I have completed the task, my liege," he said. _"Excellent, Starscream; prepare the troops for battle, today we crush the Autobots like flies!" _"Yes, master," Starscream said, bowing as Megatron left the room, "I told you the darkness always rises…" he chuckled as he exited the room._

"_Decepticons, prepare for battle! Today is the day we defeat the Autobots!"_

Elsewhere, in the Autobot base, "Optimus, proximity alert! Incoming Decepticon Warship!" Ratchet shouted, turning to his leader, "Autobots! Prepare for battle!"

Within minutes, both sides had mobilized their forces and weapons fire was tearing across the battlefield, _"ATTACK!"_ cried Starscream as the battle raged. An unseen scout approached, sword in hand and shield at the ready, "This is for Ironhide…" he said _as Starscream prepared to transform and enter the battlefield, not noticing the scout._ The scout shouted a battle cry as he lunged for Starscream, stabbing him in the back, _"Why you little- AHG!"_ the scout readied his shield and blocked as _Starscream slashed at him with the claws,_ the move was countered by a slash to the right arm, _"You're a strong one, aren't you?" Starscream said, kicking the scout_, who tripped before turning his sword into a two-bladed variant; however, he wasn't prepared to see _Starscream pointing a null-ray at him, "Do you like it? It's guaranteed to instantly kill bots like you!"_

However, before he could finish gloating, Starscream was interrupted by his leg being sliced off from behind, _causing him to fire the null-ray, which bounced off the Nemesis and hit a random Vehicon, killing him on contact._ The scout slashed at his other leg, _but Starscream blocked the blow and tried to attack, collapsing on the ground in the process, and laughing at the pain he was suffering._ The scout split the hilt of his sword, allowing him to use it as two separate weapons. He angled them across Starscream's neck, "This is for Ironhide…" he said, as he sliced Starscream's head, _watching as his optics faded offline_, the scout took the head and impaled it on the hull of the Nemesis, before heading to report to Optimus, however…

"_You killed him… great job, Autobot," came the hauntingly cold voice of Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, _the scout turned to face him, sword and shield at the ready. _"Oh, did I scare you?" Megatron laughed, blasting the scout through the torso with his Fusion Cannon; _the Autobot was torn to shreds by the blast, leaving nothing but a pile of smoking debris on the ground, _Megatron turned to walk away from the scene…_

"_Nobody kills Starscream except me."_


End file.
